


Last Standing

by DustToDust



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last means no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Last X-Man. When had that title stopped being cool? She used to get such a thrill outta hearing it, because being the Last meant she was better than everyone else. Meant she wasn't just some useless firecracker. She'd been so proud of that title. Had been. Now she couldn't stand to hear it. 

The Last X-Man. It was the same title but it meant something different now. It meant that she would be the Last, as in there would be no one else. Her friends and family would all be dead and chances were good that she'd have seen most of them die. The whole legacy of the X-Men would rest on her, their lives and their deaths, and she'd bear it all alone until she followed them in death. Completely and utterly alone because Last didn't just imply that she'd live beyond everyone else, it also implied that there would be no one after her.

The Last X-Man. Jubilee doesn't know exactly when she started hating that title. She thinks it was sometime between Ev's funeral and waking up in the infirmary while Ange didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelo had screamed in two different languages. His Spanish had been unintelligible, and his English had borrowed equally from both American and British vocabulary.

Jubilee had screamed in more languages than she thought she knew. English, Spanish, mangled French, a few Mandarin words she'd been fond of, and --surprisingly enough-- a smattering of Shi'ar.

Their captors hadn't been impressed, but these two were the last mutants to be crucified. They'd already gotten used to the screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Character piece written around the Church of Humanity arc, and not taking more recent arcs into consideration.


End file.
